The subject invention is directed to the valve art and, more particularly, to a flap-type relief or check valve.
Valves of the type under consideration are commonly used to relieve overpressure conditions in vehicle passenger compartments. Typically, the valves comprise a frame which defines a flow passage and a plurality of valve seats. Flexible valve flaps are joined to the frame along one edge and overlie the valve seats. Should an overpressure condition occur on the upstream side of the valve, the flaps move to an open position until pressure balance is achieved at which time the flaps close and prevent reverse flow into the passenger compartment.
A valve of the type discussed is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,731. In the valve shown therein, the main frame of the valve is arranged to fit within an opening in a body panel of the vehicle. The frame is held in position by resilient clips molded in the frame. A suitable resilient seal or gasket is clamped between the periphery of the frame and the vehicle body panel to prevent undesired ingress of air or water.
The use of the separate seal or gasket member between the frame and the body panel has caused assembly problems. In addition, the separate gasket increases inventory problems.